


你是我的谁（番外）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 今天也是刘户口作死的一天呢，春色撩人的王磊真的存在吗？





	你是我的谁（番外）

人类迁入地下城后，时差不再存在，人类使用统一时间，地下城内昼夜全部由人为控制，光源模拟着地球的晨昏变化，不再存在自然的春夏秋冬，地球政府通过调节温度的方式，人为制造季节差别。

人类是众多哺乳动物中唯一可以随时随地发情的动物，黄金时代的春天，万物复苏，正是动物们交配的季节，刘启和王磊正式在一起后，他的四季就只剩下了春天。

刘启的工作台，客厅的沙发，厨房的地上，除了没有染指朵朵的房间，这个三室一厅一厨一卫的家里到处都是他荒淫无度的痕迹。

王磊对刘启高度频繁的索求表示很不满，可他只要一反对，混世魔王就给他扣帽子：“你不爱我了！”王磊还能怎么办，跟这兔崽子就没法讲道理，45岁的人了还缺一条腿，铁打的身子也经不住这样折腾。王磊决定好好跟他谈谈什么叫“来日方长”。

刘启才不理会，继续把他按在墙上、压在地上、搂在怀里一个劲儿地操。光做打桩机还不算，刘启食髓知味，还要求玩花样，王磊实在忍无可忍用义肢一脚把他踹了下去。

王磊叹着气揉了揉眉头，必须找机会再跟他讲讲道理。

这天刘启早班回来，发现王磊已经在家了。“今天你咋比我早回来？”“下午枪械维修保养，射击课停了，我就回来了。”这挺新鲜的，平时部队里哪怕没有王磊的课，他身为教官总喜欢去训练场考察一下整体进度，早回家不是他的风格。刘启换鞋的时候瞄了眼今天穿着制服的王磊，他以前从来不把制服穿回家，这个风姿绰约的老男人硬是把训练服穿出制服诱惑的感觉来了。

王磊看着刘启眼珠子扒在他身上转，就知道他动什么歪脑筋，刘启的大脑里此时正想着如何搞一次制服play，可不能放过了这么帅气撩人的王队啊！“你一身味道，先去洗洗吧。”王磊指指他占满机油的外套，这可真是瞌睡递上枕头，巧了不是，洗干净了正好干你！

刘启随意地擦了点肥皂，一边冲洗一边想，反正朵朵要在学校晚自习了才回家，一会儿是该在客厅呢还是去床上？脑子里又忽然想起前几天王磊跟他的谈心，说自己还想多活几年，希望他能够有点节操，把有限的精力投入到无限的工作中去，还说性爱只是生活的调味剂，并且委婉地表示希望刘启能够去医院里检查下激素水平之类的，看看为什么最近总是精虫上脑乐此不疲的做打桩机。

刘启把这些都归结于一个老男人的多思发乱。性爱怎么就成调味剂了，不该是水吗，维持生命的必需品！刘启也很委屈，他想要了，王磊就说好，可王磊却从来没有主动提过想要刘启，一次都没有。甚至有一回刘启故意做到一半，说自己累了操不动了，王磊也说好，洗洗睡吧，刘启简直太生气了！王磊真的爱他吗，咋就一点没有爱情中该有的搔痒症状呢？刘启却没法从王磊嘴里撬出答案，只好卖力地做好人肉打桩机，用行动来表达爱意，爱嘛，越做越爱。

刘启套了件T恤头发随意一擦就出来了，王磊正窝在小沙发上看书，他走上去给了爱人一个吻，双手开始不规矩地游走在他的制服上。王磊按住了他的手：“别急，你先坐下。”刘启拖了张椅子往边上一坐，嘿，王磊手里翻的书不是前几天他在看的《春色撩人》吗？心里顿时紧张了一下。

“这书有点意思啊。”卧槽，刘启大吃一惊，这书确实有意思，上次去一哥那帮忙搬仓库时候发现的，顺手就带回来了。以前的人们酒足饭饱后想了很多那方面的娱乐的法子，本来饱暖思淫欲是件很隐私的事情，可前人们不仅把这快活事分享了出来，还写成了书。“户口你是不是对我有什么想法，可以说出来。”“我不是，我没有，你别乱说。”刘启连连否认，王磊示意他别激动：“我知道，自从上次跟你谈过后你也有所收敛，不过心里一定是埋怨我的，年轻人想法多我没意见，不过我还是想跟你老生常谈…”“别别，又来了。”刘启真是要抓狂了，“一个礼拜五次是我不对，没想周到，可现在一个礼拜两次你还嫌多啊，再少我要抑郁了！”王磊拍了拍手里的书：“我说的是这个。”刘启小声道：“这就一本书，就当色情杂志解解闷呗。”王磊看着他有点窘迫的样子，心里好笑：“你是不是总觉得我这个老男人没情调很木讷。”小混蛋摇摇头停了半晌又点点头：“有一点点。”“那我可不可以把你最近对我热衷过了头的表现看成是一种不满？”越说越离谱了，刘启有点恼火：“什么乱七八糟的，热衷于操你不就是我表达爱意的方式吗？”“哦，这样子啊，那你是不是觉得我不热衷于被你操就是不爱你的表现？”

刘启觉得自己掉进了一个陷阱里，他赶紧否认，王磊也不气，反倒是笑眯眯地看着他：“有什么想法告诉我毕竟我比你大那么多，不说个明白，容易产生误会。”刘启想了想这话有点道理，凡事都要沟通嘛，就大着胆子说了：“我觉得吧，你稍微有那么点不爱我。”“怎么说？”“你看啊王队。”刘启很狗腿地把椅子挪到王磊边上去了，“在咱俩的娱乐活动中你也从来不主动主动，提点有建设性的意见，平日里你除了肯被我干，剩下的情分你对我还不如朵朵呢，在你心里我的排名都不一定比朵朵高，有时候我会怀疑你是不是破罐破摔，反正已经是这样的关系了干脆就凑活着过，你都没跟我说过‘我爱你’，你说我委屈不！”“是吗？原来你是这样想的啊。”刘启自己正说得眉飞色舞，压根没注意王磊的脸色。“我来帮你总结下，你说我不够爱你是因为你觉得我关心朵朵比你多，不肯陪你玩花样也是其中之一。”刘启死猪不怕开水烫，反正都坦白了：“确实有点这么想。”

某人看着刘启一脸无辜的表情拍了拍他的肩膀：“你先坐好。”刘启一脸茫然，王磊起身走到他身后，突然一个擒拿，将他两手反绑，用扎带捆好了。“卧槽！王磊你要干嘛？”混世魔王觉得大事不妙。

王磊又给他手腕和脚腕都加了扎带，顺带捆在椅子上，这下他可甭想着逃脱了。王磊坐回沙发上翘着脚看着刘启骂人，等他骂完了不紧不慢地拿起那本书说：“看折痕最近你没少翻吧。”刘启的老脸有点挂不住：“不就是一本破书吗，你不喜欢我扔了就是了，快把我放开。”王磊抬头看了他一眼翻开了其中的某一页：“…没有情趣的生活是可悲的，随时随地都能让对方兴奋起来才是最高的境界…”“好了好了别读了，我错了还不行吗！”刘启觉得这简直就是公开处刑！

王磊合上书本，意味深长地看着他：“是这样吗？”他一颗一颗地解开制服上的纽扣，突然露出的皮肤让刘启有点晕，视线紧紧地盯住他的手指一路下滑，训练服下居然是真空的！

刘启的大脑宕机了：“你里面怎么没穿衣服！”王磊的肌肉线条都很漂亮，现在的身体已经负担不起过去的体能训练，但几十年培养出来的锻炼习惯还是保持着，身体的肌肉不再是过去的铁板一块，多了点脂肪含量反倒是增添了一分秀色可餐。

王磊没搭理他，又随便地翻开了一页：“…失去了视觉的享受，身体的其他部位反而会更加敏感…”刘启都快臊死了，谁还没点性幻想，平时得顾着王磊义肢和老腰，很多对于性爱的期待只能在脑海中意淫，人不都这样过来的吗，不然一哥店里的VR也就不会卖那么好了。

王磊不知道从哪里摸出根腰带，走过来给他蒙上眼睛：“既然你那么感兴趣，我怎么好意思不满足你一下？”

眼前的世界一下子就隐形了，不是全暗，略微透着一点有限的光，能迷糊地知道前面有个人。“王磊，我真的知道错了，以后再也不说你木讷没情调了！你别逗我了！”刘启软下来求饶，什么制服诱惑，情趣play全都扔脑后去了。书上说的对，失去了视觉后，身体其他感官就敏感了起来。

四下什么声音都没有，只有自己的呼吸声，他使劲地想透过布条的缝隙去窥视王磊的脸，忽然有人在他耳边轻轻吹了口气。汗毛一下子全竖起来了！

“记得刚才你说我什么来着？哦，破罐子破摔？”王磊的声音像羽毛一样，在他耳边撩拨。“我错了！你怎么会是破罐子，你要是个罐子我就是夜壶！”王磊看着语无伦次的小混蛋真是乐了：“可是某人还说我有那么一点不爱他？”“呸，谁讲的，站出来挨揍！”“挨打就免了，不过你这口不择言的毛病是得改改了，你不是喜欢玩吗，今天就跟你玩一玩。”

王磊拎起那本《春色撩人》，快速地翻了起来：“这书你也看过好几遍了吧，那个蒙眼play你还做了记号，下次是想用在我身上啊？哟，后头还有SM捆绑，3P游戏？？”刘启心里苦啊，看来这次王磊不是心血来潮，肯定是观察了好几天给他下套来着。今天是撞枪口上了。

“我老胳膊独腿的不一定经得起你玩啊，不过你正直盛年，应该是没问题，我来看看啊，书上有写怎么玩来着…蒙眼的一方用身体的部位去猜对方准备的任意东西，猜中就获得亲吻，没猜中就挨一巴掌，被亲吻三次可以解开眼罩…”这书真是啧啧，以前的人们还真是会消遣，光是读出就让人面红耳赤。

一个冰凉的坚硬的物体突然贴在刘启的胳膊上，他不由得身子抖了一下：“什么东西！凉！”“啪！”他的大腿被抽了一下，到底是没舍得打脸，王磊用扎带不轻不重地抽了一下。王磊你个混蛋！

刘启不情愿地开口：“玻璃杯。”

某人弯下腰亲了他一下。

混沌的视线中手指轻轻刮过了他的脸，有一点温热的液体被抹在他嘴唇上，他舔了一下：“是牛奶。”

王磊又给了他一个吻。接下来刘启的头被王磊的身体撞了一下，软乎乎的很有弹性，嗯？

“是你的胸？”

“啪！”

刘启把头偏过了些又蹭了一下：“错了错了，是腰。”

“啪！”

刘启很烦躁，他的手被反绑了，只能用身体其他部位去碰目标，那触感肯定是王磊的身体，刚才他的脸贴上去的时候感到了皮肤下的脂肪含量很低，肯定不是屁股，王磊的屁股很翘，刘启最喜欢在后入的时候使劲地捏住他的臀瓣，一场爱做下来王磊的屁股上总会留下几个青红色的指印，为此刘启也没少挨过踹。这触感肯定不是屁股。

王磊的身体再一次贴了上来，把刘启眼前模糊的光影遮得严严实实，他正过脸用嘴唇轻轻地触碰了下前面的躯体，大脑轰得一下子就燃了起来！这具身体他亲吻过无数次，是腹肌，严格来说，是腹直肌的下半部分，再往下几寸就是他的欢爱之地。

如果此时刘启掀开眼睛上的遮挡，就能够看到他在心里意淫了无数次的王磊，一个放荡的充满情趣的王磊。他的制服完全敞开了，皮带不知道什么时候抽走了，裤子也半敞着，他就站在刘启前面，看着被困住手脚蒙住双眼的刘启。

刘启再次将嘴唇试探地去亲吻，他把头低了下去，嘴角微微被扎了一下。卧槽卧槽！混世魔王刘户口已经惊得无法说话，他已经能想象到王磊此时几乎是半裸着站在自己的面前，光是想到这个画面他的下半身就迅速起了反应：“我猜对了王磊，快把我眼睛上的东西拿掉！”

 

遮住光源的躯体向后退了几步，刘启听见他又坐了下来，他叫了几次王磊都不理他，看来这个游戏王磊就没想让他赢！他停止了叫喊，竖起了耳朵，耳边有窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音，还有粗重的喘息声，不是他的，是王磊的！王磊正在对着他抚慰自己！

刘启的心脏要爆炸了，他现在终于知道王磊要干什么了，这是赤裸裸的虐待啊！是惩罚他口不择言！木讷没有情趣！王磊在身体力行地反驳着他的谬论！还看什么《春色撩人》眼前就是一出活生生的春色撩人啊！时间一分一秒的过去，何止是度日如年，他觉得世界末日也不过如此，刘启怎么都无法挣脱束缚，他的手无法安慰自己抬头挺胸即将炸裂的裤裆，只能用大腿使劲地摩擦，借着一点微弱的摩擦力释放自己的快感。眼前模糊的光影不停地在晃动，喘息声此起彼伏，直到王磊高潮的呻吟声扎破了寂静的客厅，刘启也在这一片春色中射了出来。

等王磊整理好自己解开刘启眼睛上的布条的时候，刘启的眼泪刷地流了下来。太憋屈，太委屈了。他伤心得快要窒息了：“王磊我错了，我真的错了！我不该说你破罐子破摔，更不该说你不够爱我！但你也太欺负我了！你可以打我骂我，但不可以这样惩罚我！”王磊看着眼前哭成泪人的男孩，觉得太稀罕了，原来小狼崽子也有这般委屈的时候。手脚一解开，刘启就站起来抱着他不放手：“我再也不瞎看乱七八糟的东西了，你别折磨我了，我真的只是意淫，没有想过那样折腾你，什么SM那都是好奇才看的。”

此时王磊又恢复成了那个温润如玉的谦谦君子，他倾向前轻轻地亲吻了这双委屈的眼睛。

“我爱你，不要怀疑我。”

这是刘启第一次听见王磊说爱他，哪怕他把他卖力得操上天，王磊也从未开口说过爱，刘启觉得自己的胸口被填满了云朵，整个人要飘起来了。

“再说一次好不好？”

“想啥呢，你裤裆不黏糊啊？”

“再说一次就好！”

“赶紧去厕所洗澡！”

“王磊你个骗子！”

“再啰嗦一个礼拜只有一次。”

“行行，马上就去洗！”

王磊心里暗自好笑，真是个混蛋愣头青，能忍受你那破床品任劳任怨被你操，不是爱就有鬼了。

口嫌心软的王队当天晚上还是被混世魔王磨人的嘴皮子闹烦了，被按在床上说了好几次我爱你。


End file.
